Agudos Sentidos
by kodyz
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Levi es el nuevo alumno por tercera vez en una nueva ciudad. Frustrado y fastidiado se resigna a su nuevo destino, sin embargo un joven de sonrisa cálida le hace ver que tanto los regalos como las desgracias vienen en paquetes del mismo tamaño y a veces las cosas más amargas de la vida, traen consigo cosas bastante dulces. Levi x Eren. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

**Esta historia es Yaoi, romance entre hombres.**

**Una adaptación Basada en un corto en portugués llamado no quiero volver solito.**

Primavera, Marzo, es un día soleado en la escuela pública de la ciudad, las clases están en curso.

Por el pasillo de la escuela un joven, adolescente, mirada afilada, semblante fastidiado camina a su nueva aula.

Es el primer día en aquella escuela y detesta los cambios súbitos. Acostumbrado a la rutina. La verdad es que no extraña a su antigua escuela o ciudad. Pero el cambio de ambiente le es siempre molesto.

Se detiene ante el aula que esta anotado en su ficha: "Aula 104 B"

Suspira.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Los filósofos Griegos más importantes son Aristóteles, Sócrates y…. Ah! Levi! –Una mujer de edad madura, semblante amable se encontraba escribiendo nombres en la pizarra, detiene su tarea y mira sonriente al chico que abrió la puerta. – Alumnos, pongan atención. Tenemos un nuevo alumno, él es Rivaille Levi. Denle la bienvenida.

Suena un desganado "hola" en coro. Algunas bolas de papel van como proyectiles en donde se encontraba Levi y la maestra, unos rien, algunas chicas susurran.

"Es siempre lo mismo" piensa Levi, ya acostumbrado a los primeros días de clase. La primera vez fué cambiado de escuela a los 8 años por una pelea con un compañero en su ciudad natal. Se había ganado la paliza a pulso después de arrojarle a Levi un cubo de basura encima, oh si, ese hijo malnacido se la había ganado a pulso. Le segunda vez que se cambió de escuela fué a los 10 años, un chico se mofaba vulgarmente de su madre, era normal en esos barrios, aquellos chicos parecían haber aprendido el lenguaje de la obsenidad desde infantes. Rivaille simplemente no lo resistió y le proporcionó tamaña lluvia de patadas a su compañero.

"un delincuente en potencia es lo que es su hijo" Le habían dicho a la mujer, después de echar a su hijo de la institución.

Poca gente lo sabe, pocos lo entienden, un delincuente y un héroe están separados solamente por una frágil línea llamada "decisiones".

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Mikasa?¿Por que ríen?- Pregunta un joven de cabello castaño, ojos grandes y verdes. Con la vista fija, perdida en el frente.

-Al chico nuevo le arrojaron bolas de papel- Le contesta una chica asiática que esta sentada en un pupitre pegado al suyo.

Levi mira curioso la escena de los dos chicos.

-Bueno toma asiento, Riaville. Justo allí, detrás de Mikasa.- La maestra señala al único asiento vacío y Rivaille toma asiento, observando con más detalle al joven castaño. Está sonriente, con su vista al frente y las manos en lo que parece una planilla en blanco. Se pregunta por que no trae útiles escolares.

-Hola, me llamo Eren. Bienvenido Rivaille- Dice de pronto el chico, siempre con la vista al frente.

Levi abre los ojos, un poco aturdido por la repentina llamada a la realidad.

-Ah, Hola. Gracias Eren-

El chico asiente sin siquiera voltear hacia su lugar y parece disponerse a seguir atento en la lección de la maestra. Levi intenta hacer lo mismo, pero no puede evitar mirar de reojo de vez en cuando hacia su compañero.

Cuando las clases terminan todo el alumnado sale como caballos desbocados ante el chirriante timbre de la salida. Todos menos 3, Eren, Mikasa y Levi.

Levi guarda sus cosas lentamente y observa como Eren se aferra del brazo de Mikasa al salir del aula. "Seguro son novios o algo parecido" piensa el joven centrando sus ojos grises en ambos. Los ve deterse en el marco de la puerta.

-Espera Mikasa… Oye Levi, ¿vives calle abajo o subiendo? –

Levi sorprendido de nuevo ante la pregunta hace una pequeña pausa.

-Abajo…-

-Pues entonces ven con nosotros, también vivimos calle abajo.-

-…- Levi piensa un poco, nunca antes había recibido tan cálida invitación y la amabilidad es algo nuevo para él.- Esta bien.

Los tres caminan por la calle, Eren aferrado fuertemente del brazo de Mikasa y Levi al lado de él. Eren parece entusiasmado y le hace una y mil preguntas sobre su ciudad, su familia, sus hábitos favoritos y hasta su comida favorita. Siempre sin voltear a verlo directamente. Levi contesta a todas sus preguntas aunque nuca le gusto hablar de sí mismo pero algo en el entusiasmo del chico lo contagia, algo en su risa lo alumbra.

Mikasa camina sonriente de la misma manera, su humor depende directamente con el del chico de ojos verdes y verlo entusiasmado hace que ella se sienta feliz.

Pasan al lado de una pastelería y hay un letrero enorme con promociones de primavera.

"Pasteles de fresa, naranja y piña con coco al 2x1 este mes"

-La pastelería ya tiene pasteles de fresa Eren y están al 2x1- comenta Mikasa

-¿De verdad? Entonces hay que venir esta semana a comprar uno!- Dice el ojiverde sonriente sin siquiera voltear al establecimiento.

¿Por qué lo duda? Se pregunta Levi, ¡Cualquiera podría ver ese enorme anuncio! ¡Hasta un ciego podría…!

Un escalofrío recorre su espina.

Un ciego.

Eren es Ciego.

El color azul verdoso, semejantes al mar de los ojos de aquel chico lo habían cegado a el, no supo darse cuenta antes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Eren, Mikasa abrió la puerta.

-Gracias Mikasa, entonces nos veremos mañana, gusto en conocerte Levi-

-Hasta mañana Eren- Lo observa meterse a la casa sonriente, con su hermosa mirada perdida en la nada.

Cuando Eren se va simplemente se despide amablemente de la chica quien se dirige a su propia casa, Levi emprende el camino asimilando todo lo de hoy, con un nudo en el pecho de sentimientos.

Desde entonces eso se convirtió en una rutina Levi al lado de Eren en las salidas y los recesos. Verlos juntos a los 3 era rutinario, poco a poco la coraza de Levi iba rompiéndose.

Eren se encontraba recostado en el regazo de Mikasa como era su costumbre de todos los días, ese día Levi había decidido ir a la biblioteca.

-Hoy Annie se te quedó mirando toda la clase de química- comenta Mikasa mientras acaricia el cabello de Eren.

-En serio? No he hablado con ella-

-Creo que le gustas-

-Ah?! Eso es imposible Mikasa, si ni siquiera nos hablamos-

-Nunca me has dicho si hay alguien que te guste Eren-

-Bueno, nunca me había gustado nadie.-

-Yo siempre te cuento todo- Dice Mikasa casi con algo de reproche.

-No me has dicho si te a gustado alguien desde que saliste con Jean- se defiende Eren.

-¡No me recuerdes eso Eren!-

-Por cierto, Mikasa, ¿Como es Rivaille?-

-Ummm… pues es más bajo que nosotros, delgado, de piel blanca, ojos grises, cabello negro y con corte tipo militar.-

Eren sonríe, haciendo una imagen en su interior, en su mente asocia la voz y las características.

Como soñando despierto.

Cuando la hora de la salida llega los tres caminan hacia el pasillo cuando de pronto el director los interrumpe, un hombre casi anciano de gafas.

-Señorita Ackerman necesito que se quede un rato más, ha sido seleccionada como representante en olimpiadas de conocimiento y necesitamos que hable con los maestros.-

-Director, ¿puedo regresar en un rato? Tengo que llevar a Eren a casa.-

-Yo puedo llevarlo.- Ofrece Rivaille al instante.

-Pero…- la chica duda, no confía en cualquiera para cuidar de su hermano, aunque Rivaille ya se había convertido en alguien de confianza para ellos.

-No te preocupes Mikasa, estaré bien. Ve con el director.- Eren suelta su brazo y toma el de Rivaille, quién siente un cosquilleo en el estómago al sentir al castaño aferrarse firmemente a su brazo.

-Bueno… te llamó luego Eren.-

Y los dos chicos se alejan caminando por la calle, Eren sonriente como siempre platica de cosas sin aleatorias. Hasta que se detiene abruptamente junto a un parque.

-Ah! Espera! Vamos por aquí.- Eren jala a Levi con su semblante iluminado, llega hasta un arbusto y toquetea hasta dar con lo que quería.

-Esta flor huele muy bien y creo que solo se da este mes.-

Era una gardenia blanca, desprendía un ligero aroma fresco. Levi observa a Eren, sus hermosos ojos que miran hacia la nada parecen alegres. Son hermosos, del color del océano.

-Eren, ¿tu siempre has sido así?- dice Levi casi mecánicamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ciego?-

Levi se pregunta por un momento si hizo mal es preguntar pero el ver el semblante tranquilo de Eren lo reconforta.

-Si.-

-No, deje de ver a los 6- Eren se incorpora con flor en mano y reanuda la caminata del brazo de Levi.- llevo 9 años siendo ciego.

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió?-

-No entiendo muy bien de eso, pero creo que era alguna enfermedad en las córneas, el punto es que la vista iba empeorando y la única forma de recuperarla era con un trasplante pero bueno, casi nunca hay donantes y gente como yo hay bastante.-

Levi guardó silencio, se imagino así mismo en esa situación y era impensable ¿Qué haría sin la vista? No sería capaz de tener un futuro si eso pasara sin embargo Eren se veía tan normal en todos los sentidos.

-La primera vez que te vi no me di cuenta.-

-Lo oculto bien, no me gusta que la gente me vea discapacitado, no lo soy.-

- ¿y no te sientes algo molesto? Digo, que de un momento a otro te quiten algo tan valioso.-

-A veces pasan cosas malas e incómodas en la vida, pero estas desaparecen si dejas de verla como tal. Se que no hay nada que reemplaze mi vista, pero he obtenido muchas cosas a cambio, tengo mejor percepción, mejor oído y mejor olfato. Cosas que nunca hubiera tenido si no me hubiera pasado esto. Entonces, aunque para muchos esto les parezca una desgracia para mí fue una puesta a otros dones. Y así es como funcionan las cosas, cuando la vida parece que te quita algo, después lo obtienes de otra manera, aunque tú no te des cuenta.-

Levi lo mira sorprendido, tenía razón en muchas cosas y se aplicaba para él mismo también, por que de no haber tenido tantos problemas en su ciudad, si su madre no se hubiera divorciado de su padre y se hubieran cambiado de lugar, el no estaría allí mismo, en esa situación.

El no habría conocido a Eren.

Eren sintió un vibrar en su pantalón y palpando saca su teléfono.

-Ah, Levi, ¿puedes ver quien llama?-

-Es una llamada de Mikasa, pero parece que ya te ha marcado 3 veces.- Dice Levi frunciendo el ceño.

-Siempre es así cuando estamos separados, está acostumbrada a estar siempre conmigo.-

-Está enamorada de ti.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-se le nota a metros de distancia, la manera en que te mira, como mira a las chicas que te observan, como te cuida y la manera en que te toca. – Dice Levi en un tono casi molesto.

-Bueno, yo no puedo ver eso-

-¿A ti te gusta ella?-

-¡claro que no!-

Llegaron a la casa de Eren y Levi abrió la puerta.

-¡Ah! Levi por cierto, quería saber si querías hacer el trabajo de historia conmigo. Mikasa va a estar ocupada con sus olimpiadas de conocimientos y no quiero cargarla con mas tarea.-

Levi mira a Eren, con su semblante siempre perdido pero eso no lo impedía verse nervioso.

-Si claro.-

-Bueno entonces te veo mañana aquí en mi casa, a las 5. Mi madre te dejará pasar, ya te conoce.-

-Esta bien, entonces hasta mañana.-

Eren entra y suspira, trata de acomodar las ideas en su mente, su corazón late con fuerza pues aún puede sentir el aroma de Levi con su sensible olfato. Repasa una y otra vez la conversación que tuvo con él y ha llegado a una conclusión.

Al día siguiente, sábado por la mañana Mikasa entra a su cuarto sin inmutarse, es tanta la confianza de los padres de Eren que la dejan entrar como otro miembro de la familia. Cuando entra en el cuarto ve a Eren sentado una prenda en sus manos.

-Hola Eren.-

-Ah hola Mikasa, mira lo que he encontrado, parece que Levi la dejó hace unos días cuando venimos los tres a hacer los ensayos.- Eren extiende la prenda, una sudadera negra con gorro.- Con razón sentía su esencia en todo el cuarto. ¿Podrías mandarle un mensaje de que tengo su sudadera?.-

-Claro.- Mikasa toma el celular de Eren y escribe el mensaje.

-Mikasa, hace tiempo te quejabas de que no te contaba si alguien me gustaba ¿verdad? .-

La chica levanta la vista observando al castaño que tiene una sonrisa cálida. La que siempre le ha encantado, la que ilumina sus mañanas.

-Bueno, eso es porque hasta ahora, nadie me había gustado pero ahora es diferente.- continúa el chico.- Creo que estoy enamorado de Rivaille-

La joven asiática se queda helada, es como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría y a la vez comienza a endurecer sus facciones.

-¿Te gusta? ¿De que manera? ¿Te gusta como hombre o como amigo? .-Pregunta la chica, con voz fría y dura.

-Me gusta todo de él, pero no le diré nada. Me gusta seguir como estamos, Así puedo estar con él pues siento que el me ve como amigo.-

La chica no sabe que decir, ella se había enamorado de Eren. Desde hace años, siempre soñó con estar siempre con él, hacerlo feliz y no se imaginaba que él se fijaría en otra persona. Alguien que apenas llevaba meses de conocer. Estaba muy enfadada.

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento.-

-Pero, ¿A dónde vas? Necesito que me ayu…-

-Lo siento Eren, tengo un compromiso, vengo en unas horas, ADIÓS!

Eren escuchó alejarse a la muchacha, quizá ella se había molestado con él. Quizá ella no aceptaba que el se hubiera dado cuenta que le gustaban los hombres. Quizá no era tan tolerante como él pensaba.

Aún así, su mente siguió volando hasta Levi, muchas veces se preguntó si de verdad lo que sentía por él era amor. Pensó en lo que le gustaba hablar con él, ir tomado de su brazo, escuchar su grave voz. Sus palabras frías y sus pocas palabras le indicaban que Levi era una persona que le costaba confiar en las personas pero amaba la manera en que era diferente con él.

Si, se había enamorado.

A tientas buscó la prenda que tenía antes y la acercó a su nariz, el perfume de Rivaille era suave, fresco. Casi como la gardenia que recogió en el parque.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así cuando escucho los pasos que se acercaban a su habitación y supo que era Mikasa de nuevo.

-Mikasa, ¿Por qué te vas así? Acabo de contarte que estoy enamorado de Rivaille y no fuiste capaz de al menos darme un consejo, la próxima vez que quieras que te cuente algo no lo haré.-

Eren sintió de pronto unos labios contra los suyos, en un profundo y tierno beso.

Su corazón se aceleró, entonces era cierto, Mikasa si estaba enamorado de él. Ese beso lo demostraba todo, sus sentidos agudizados podían percibir un beso de verdadero amor.

Se quedó tan sorprendido e incluso soltó la prenda de Levi.

-¡¿Mikasa?!- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Escucho de nuevo los pasos irse. Y el seguía en shock. Aun con la sensación de los labios sobre los suyos.

Y de pronto escucho pasos de nuevo. ¿Ahora quién sería?

-Eren perdóname por irme así.- Era la chica asiática.- Y perdón por llegar tan tarde también, de verdad que tenía un compromiso y tu sabes la escuela. Y solo pude quitarme al maestro de encima hasta ahora. También siento haberme portado extraña hace rato y….-

-Espera, ¿Es decir que estuviste en la escuela hasta ahora?- Preguntó Eren estupefacto.

-Sí, vengo de allí.-

Eren sintió un golpeteo en su pecho, ah! Era su corazón.

-¿Esta por allí la sudadera de Levi?

La chica buscó con la mirada, observó por debajo de la cama.

-No, no está.-

Y Eren comprendió todo. Después de todo el beso que recibió si había sido tal y como lo pensó. De amor.

**Una pequeña historia mas :'D Aunque a esta me estan dando ganas de hacerle un capítulo más donde pasan muchos años después de esto, bueno no tanto, digamos que sí aquí tienen 15 en el que sigue tendrían 18. Y hacer algo un poco mas sensual ya que como siempre mis historias son algo cursis. Pero me lo pensaré! Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño one-shot y si les ha gustado dejen su lindo review :)**

**Besos abrazos y toqueteos para ustedes! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Con el paso del tiempo la relación de ambos chicos se formalizó, Mikasa comprendió el cariño de ambos y no quiso perder la amistad de Eren. Eren le dijo que ahora era como su hermana y ella estaba feliz de ser tan cercana a él.

En el colegio ya no fue sorpresa que ellos los dos chicos estuvieran juntos pues aunque no todos aceptaban a ver una pareja gay, nadie se atrevía a meterse con el pelinegro de mirada amenazadora ni con Eren pues despertarían la furia de Mikasa.

Hasta que finalmente tres años después llegó el día de la graduación. Las chicas preparaban el gran salón que estaba al lado de la escuela. Los hombres compraban sus trajes e invitaban a quien fuera su pareja.

Eren estaba decidió a ir con Levi, así que Mikasa aceptó a regañadientes ir con Jean, el chico que la había pretendido durante 3 años.

Todos desbordaban emoción. Pero entre todos ellos Eren moría de nervios. Quería tener una noche especial con Levi. Quería que ambos hicieran el amor esa noche.

Durante los 3 años que fueron novios él había intentado un sinfín de veces tomar la iniciativa, pero Levi lo rechazaba en todas y cada una. El sabía que no era porque no quisiera. No. Podía darse cuenta que el otro tenía las mismas ganas de él de hacerlo. Pero sabía que lo detenía el miedo, miedo a lastimarlo o a apresurarse. Pero esa noche le demostraría a ese pelinegro serio que lo traía loco, que era capaz de hacerlo.

La noche llegó. Se arregló esmeradamente y esperó a que sus amigos Connie y sasha pasaran por él. Como Connie tenía auto le facilitó la llegada al salón.

Había comenzado a charlar con compañeros de su generación cuando una presencia sumamente conocida lo hizo volverse.

Sintió el abrazo de su novio y olió su exquisito perfume. Sabía que era atractivo pero ahora lo sentía aun mas.

-Te ves hermoso.- Dijo con su voz grave que tanto le encantaba.

-Tu… hueles muy bien.- Dijo el chico con voz baja, dejándose llevar a la pista por Levi quien lo tomó entre sus brazos y al ritmo de la música lenta lo hizo entrar en un pequeño mundo maravilloso.

Y de pronto solo eran ellos, y el ritmo de la música y leves destellos en la oscuridad de su vista. El aroma del contrario, la textura de tu ropa y su cálida presencia. Sentía el regocijo de un joven por primera vez enamorado y sabía que era correspondido. Y nada más importaba.

Siguieron moviéndose a paso lento con mil pensamientos en su cabeza, disfrutando del refugio del contrario. Meditando con su futuro a corto y largo plazo.

-Me gustaría ir a un lugar solos- dijo rompiendo el silencio Eren, sin cambiar de posición.

Levi sorprendido miró hacia su pareja, notando seguridad en su voz.

-Ah ¿si? ¿Y a qué lugar exactamente?

-Cualquiera, no importa. Siempre y cuando estemos solo los dos.-

Mirando a su alrededor observo que todos estaban perdidos dentro de su propio mundo, al ambiente confuso de la música y el alcohol mezclado con la nostalgia de la despedida de una etapa más de sus vidas. Supo que era buen momento para salir. Tomó a su novio de la mano y lo dirigió con paso apresurado a la salida del salón. Burlando la vista de los maestros y adultos que estaban en un inicio aguardando la entrada.

Salieron caminando apresuradamente cruzando la gran explanada de la escuela y entraron en su escuela, en el aula donde se vieron por primera vez.

La música estrepitosa de la fiesta ya no se escuchaba. El aula estaba desierta pero bien iluminada por el gran ventanal donde se traspasaba la fuerte luz azulada de la luna llena.

Eren reconoció el lugar, el eco que formaban sus pasos mostraba que estaba desierto. Conocía de memoria la posición de cada cosa y atrayendo a su novio se sentó sobre el escritorio.

Acercó suavemente sus manos a su pareja recorriendo su rostro.

El contrarío sonrió.

-Cuando haces eso siempre me da la impresión de que me "observas" directamente.-

-Así puedo imaginar tus expresiones.-

Levi besó las manos de su castaño y después depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Eren tomo el rostro de él, profundizando el beso, mostrando su deseo. El contrario se soprendió pero correspondió con maestría el beso juntando su cuerpo con el del chico. Mostraba en sus movimientos deseo. La madurez de la mayoría de edad de ambos había desatado su pasión.

El de ojos grises se separó bruscamente provocando desconcierto del otro.

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-No hagamos esto aquí.-

-¿Por qué no? Yo quiero hacerlo contigo ahora.-

-No es el momento, vamos de regreso.-

-Nunca es el momento. Siempre te niegas a hacerlo, si no quieres hacerlo mejor dimelo directamente.-

-No es que no quiera, es solo que creo que quizá no es el tiempo ni el lugar.-

-Es el tiempo y el lugar siempre y cuando ambos queramos. Y créeme que quiero hacerlo ahora.- Eren bajo sus ojos turquesas al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su pareja.- Siempre me has visto como si fuera frágil y menor. Pero quiero que confies en mí, como yo confío en ti.-

Levi miró el rostro del ojiverde, analizándolo. Vio determinación en el. Sabía que aunque tenía siempre un rostro adorable a su vista, guardaba en su interior un alma determinada, fuerte y decidida. Y por eso lo amaba. Amaba cada detalle de ese chico y su mirada aunque perdida, siempre le daba fortaleza y seguridad. Besó su frente y luego sus labios.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Absolutamente.-

Y entonces con gentileza recostó al chico sobre el escritorio besando con pasión sus labios, recorriendo su cuello y abriendo lentamente los botones de su camisa. Abriendo paso para recorrer con sus labios cada centímetro del contrario, sintiendo en su interior como la temperatura aumentaba, envolviéndose con el aroma embriagante de amado. Sucumbiendo poco a poco al deseo que por mucho tiempo intentó controlar.

Eren recorría con sus manos la espalda del pelinegro, también despojándolo de su saco y abriendo su camisa. Sintiendo por primera vez la necesidad del cuerpo ajeno. Mientras dentro de su mundo oscuro un sin fin de emociones nuevas destelleaban como fuegos artificiales. Percibía con su agudos sentidos los besos de su novio por todo su semi desnudo cuerpo. Sientiendo fuertemente el roce calido de la piel de ambos. Escuchaba claramente el jadeo deseoso de su amante. Experimentando por primera vez un maduro deseo propio de unirse en cuerpo con otra persona.

Levi preparó el cuerpo de Eren con paciencia, delicadamente para no lastimarlo. El chico soltaba leves gemidos al principio de dolor hasta que poco a poco se turnaron en placer. Cuando estuvo listo para recibir el cuerpo del contrario. El pelinegro se acercó y besó dulcemente sus labios.

Y en el momento en que se unieron, Eren lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Te amo-. Dijo suavemente

-Y yo a ti.-

Comenzo un ritmó de embestidas suaves, Eren sintió al principio un ligero dolor punzante que después de unos minutos se tornó en placer y deseo. Gimiendo por más su novio lo complació y después de unos minutos de movimientos rápidos y fuertes, entre jadeos y gemidos de ambos terminaron, sellando su acto con un beso profundo que unía su cuerpo y su alma.

Con solo de testigo el aula que los vió crecer y los refugiaría esa noche por última vez.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡NO MIKASA! ¡POR FAVOR!.-

-¿!Donde esta Eren?!.- Dijo la chica asiática mientras apuntaba con un tenedor a un aterrado y bajito chico calvo.

-¡NO LO SE! ¡Quizas ya se fue! Te juro que no lo vi!.-

-¡Es cierto, estábamos junto a la mesa del pastel y él estaba bailando con Levi!.- Dijo desesperada una chica pelirroja quien venía de pareja con el joven calvo.

-Llegó con ustedes! ¡¿A dónde se lo llevó ese maldito?!.-

-¡Mikasa!

De pronto el rostro amenazante y terrorífico de la chica se torno en dulce y emocionado.

-¿Eren?.-

-¿Por qué amenazas así a Connie y sasha?.-

-No sabía dónde estabas, creí que te había pasado algo y ellos vinieron contigo así que es su responsabilidad.-

-Oye Ackerman dale un respiro a mi novio, yo me encargo de cuidarlo.-

-Pues no te lo lleves en medio de la noche a quien sabe donde.- El aura agresiva de la chica regresó a su rostro.

Levi la miro con un semblante similar.

"Estoy ciego pero casi puedo ver su aura peligrosa cada vez que se juntan" Pensó divertido Eren.

-Bueno, hay que terminar de disfrutar la fiesta ¿No?. Levi, no te molesta si bailo esta pieza con mi hermana.-

La chica aludida se sonrojó emocionada cuando Eren buscaba su mano.

-Tsk. Solo esta pieza. Nada más-

-Esta bien.-

Eren se dirigió sonriente hacia la pista de baile, dejando a Connie y Sasha aliviados después de que se llevaron a su depredador.

Levi tomó a una de sus amigas, Petra Ral, y terminaron la noche bailando, riendo, bromeando, Guardando en su mente el mejor momento de su noche en su secreto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pasado el tiempo, años después, en una gran ciudad entra un médico apresurado con mirada seria y ceño fruncido.

Su trabajo es pesado pero es reconocido como uno de los mejores médicos del país.

Es dedicado y ha descifrado infinidad de casos salvando la vida de muchos, no obstante su apariencia seria y temible.

El Dr. Levi entra a turno y recibe a los pacientes del día de hoy.

Uno es un hombre mayor que tiene un problema en el hígado, quizá algún exceso nada difícil.

La siguiente es una niña que esta ciega, se detiene un momento. Lee el caso. Un problema en las corneas, necesita de una operación láser. Es su especialidad.

Pero siente una punzada de nostalgia y un fantasma del pasado entra en su mente. El fantasma de un chico ciego que alguna vez cambió su mundo y su forma de ver la vida.

Su semblante serio cambia y muy amable atiende a la pequeña.

Durante su descanso queda pensativo mientras toma su café, recordando.

-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.- La voz chillona reconocida de su colega lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Zoe, no puedes dejarme solo ni en mi descanso?.- Toma un sorbo de su café y la mujer de cabello rojizo desordenado y gafas le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

-¿Ah si? Pues la próxima vez que venga tu amorcito a verte al trabajo, no te digo nada y me llevo al bombón a una cita.-

-¿Esta aquí?.- Se levanta ansioso y se dirige a la puerta.

Su compañera lo mira irse divertida

-¡OYEEEEE! ¡QUITA ESA CARA DE GATO ENOJADO CUANDO LO VEAS!.-

Como respuesta recibe una mirada de odio.

Un joven alto apuesto, está esperando en la puerta del hospital mirando hacia el cielo, observa unas aves alejarse hacia el horizonte, cuando…

-Eren.-

-¡Hola Levi! Ah! – observa al hombre pelinegro de arriba abajo y se sonroja un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿En que piensas niño pervertido?.- Dice burlonamente mientras pellizca suavemente la mejilla del chico.

- Ouch. Nada, es que no te había visto en ropa de trabajo desde mi operación.- Dijo sonriente el chico.- te ves muy bien así.

-Hablando de eso hoy llegó una paciente con el mismo problema que tu tenías, me recordó mucho a ti.

-¿En serio? Es coincidencia por que hoy hace 2 años que me operaste.-

-¿Es hoy?¿De verdad?.-

-Sí, por eso vine. Mikasa hizo una fiesta en su caso por eso, y pues aunque no lo dice está agradecida contigo. Y por eso vine a preguntarte está bien que pase por ti para irnos juntos hacia allá.-

-Bien, hoy salgo a las 7, entonces esta bien.-

El ojigris de dirigía al hospital de nuevo cuando fue tomado del brazo por el chico y besado súbitamente recibiendo un gran beso francés.

-Luego podemos celebrar tu y yo en casa.- Dijo con voz sensual mientras su novio lo veía sorprendido.

-Cada día te pones más pervertido niño. Pero me vengaré.- Dijo burlonamente mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su trabajo.

Eren lo miró sonriente, no se cansaba de ver su figura día a día desde que pudo ver.

Satisfecho se dirigió a su trabajo.

Ahora que era profesor de una escuela para niños especiales no podía faltar.

**Por fin pude escribir esta parte, con las vacaciones, el nuevo capitulo del manga que me ha dejado impactada no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen si me ha quedado un poco cursi, lo siento. Soy algo romanticona Nos leemos luego! 3 **


End file.
